


Boredom

by SabbyChat



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: 1 swear word, Fluffy, M/M, Neo can be a lady killer if he tries, Salle is a Japanese honorific weirdo, idk they might be ooc but meh, jk lady killer na siya di niya lang sila type, kilig parin mga ulol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: A short text exchange to appreciate the little things.





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> AHA I'm bored and in the exact same situation this Neo is in (minus Salle huhu saan ka na Salle ko). And we're banned from opening our laptops to do anything else.
> 
> Your girl is a rebel and uses her phone to get content to y'all.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I do not own these characters. They are by the lovely people at Buhay Kolehiyo (a.k.a @sexysexyuniversities) on Facebook! Please like and follow their page!

Neo sat in class, bored out of his mind. Going to an NSTP session on a Saturday was absolute hell. It was the long weekend but as a sophomore he had to attend these required sessions or face the wrath of the INC as his final grade. The lady in front talking about something he was sure was for the greater good made him want to bash his head in, but for the life of him he only had two hours of sleep. Doing his theo paper and proceeding to watch a few episodes of a series he had been hooked on left him bleary-eyed and sleepy in the cold room.

A series of short buzzes from his phone on his lap jolts him from his unseeing stare at the wall.

**Your Fuccboi: Miss u**   
**Your Fuccboi: Tae gago Neo**   
**Your Fuccboi: NEOOOO I MISS YOUUUU**   
**Your Fuccboi: NOTICE ME SENPAI**   
**Your Fuccboi: NEO NOTICE ME**

Neo chuckles lowly at Salle's silliness and types out a response.

_Salle, I'm in a talk._

**Your Fuccboi: pfft like that has made a difference before**

_True. I miss you too, babe. Wish I could be with you._

The immediate reply he expects doesn't come. Just as he's about ask what's wrong, he receives a message from Cess.

He opens it to find a photo of Salle staring at his phone with a rising blush dusting his cheeks.

Neo has to hold in a whoop in favor of keeping his texting off anyone's radar.

Neo takes a picture of himself winking to cement Salle's descent into kilig hell.

He sits back, smug, and waits for Salle's reply.

**Your Fuccboi: Nevermind senpai. Suffer through your talk without me.**

_Will do, babe._

**Your Fuccboi: I still miss you. Hurry here after your thing.**

Neo smiles, looking forward to getting the hell out of his session and seeing his fuccboi.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahu. Sobrang bored ko I needed to do something to entertain myself. And well now you're entertained as well. *showers you with glitter*
> 
> Don't forget to share this to your NeoSalle and Buhay Kolehiyo shipper friends and check out Buhay Kolehiyo on their Facebook page!
> 
> http://www.facebook.com/sexysexyuniversities


End file.
